


almost gothic

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This dark place so thrilling and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost gothic

**Author's Note:**

> For CottonballLOL.Title taken from the September 24, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**. Vaguely set prior to chapter 218.

The hollow hefts Zangetsu in his palm, and it doesn't feel like borrowed power. It feels like his. It feels right. The blade doesn't protest, it recognizes him as master. Ichigo will too.

Everything good, Ichigo takes. The black Getsuga Tenshou is his, and Ichigo's too weak to use it properly. This is the moment to take it back, take everything back.

The hollow crawls up Ichigo's spine. Swaying, moving, itching, burning. Dripping into Ichigo's eyes, fighting for dominance. He feels alive, Ichigo's resistance subsiding as the hollow cuts through his mind.

Zangetsu looks better in white. Ichigo will too.


End file.
